Media devices may provide viewers with media content interspersed with promotionals. Some media content includes audio content; the interspersed promotionals, likewise, may include audio content. However, when media content and interspersed promotionals are presented in serial fashion, the audio volume levels of the media content and the interspersed promotionals, as provided on the media devices, may be sufficiently different as to make the viewer's experience less than satisfactory, or even uncomfortable. In the context of videos, one reason for this situation is that a video program producer may set the base audio level of a video at one level, and the producer of a promotional may set the base audio level of the promotional at a higher level. Thus, a viewer may be watching and listening to a video with the audio volume set at a comfortable level but when an interspersed promotional plays, the volume level is higher. In this situation, the viewer may manually adjust down or mute the media device volume while the promotional plays and then manually adjust up or unmute the media device volume when the video plays. Besides being annoying to the viewer, such volume adjustments may lessen the effectiveness of the promotional.